


hey baby (I think I wanna marry you)

by outofaith



Series: Strangelove [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, weed but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: William, Chris and Anabelle were waiting for this day ever since high school.
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Original Female Character(s), Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, William Magnusson/Christoffer Schistad, William Magnusson/Christoffer Schistad/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strangelove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169000
Kudos: 7





	hey baby (I think I wanna marry you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like it! (I got the vows from google and gave it a little twist)

Anabelle could say with certainty that never once in her relationship had she been more nervous than this moment. It was January, 24th, the snow had stopped falling and the air was cold like it always was in the middle of winter. She stood in the middle of the Tower Suite at the Grand Hotel in Oslo, getting ready for the most important day of her life – Her wedding. She could barely believe it.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair already done, styled in a low braided bun and her make-up ready, she couldn’t help but smile. She tuned back into the moment when a glass of champagne was handed to her and she smiled at her cousin, Cordelia.

“Thanks, Delia.” Her cousin was her oldest friend apart from William and Chris, which made her the obvious option for maid of honor. The blonde woman smiled at her, her hazel eyes twinkling.

“You look miles away, dear.” She laughed, carefully sitting beside Anabelle in front of the big windows. “Don’t tell me you’re still sleepy form the massage this morning.” She teased and Anabelle laughed at her.

William had woken up Chris and herself fairly early that morning, surprising them with an amazing breakfast in bed, which they shared amidst lazy kisses and giddy smiles. After that and a fairly long and steamy shower, the whole entourage of their bridesmaids and groomsmen showed up, not in a subtle way, but rather storming in and demanding that they got dressed and ready to start the day. She would get back at Isak, since he was the one with the key that let them all in and led to the big group finding them tangled up on the couch, lazily making out.

Anabelle was annoyed, Chris cursed up a storm and William seemed resigned and regarded the two of them with an apologetic smile.

“I thought they would come by a little later.” That was his excuse. So, as quickly as possible, the three of them got dressed and ready to go (they all whined and complained about having to separate themselves, but they would never admit it).

With a lot of shouting and negotiations that included lattes and blueberry muffins to Anabelle and Chris, William, Chris’ brother Erik, Bjorn, Tor and Julien – three Penetrators that were their best friends – Isak and Even, which composed the groomsmen entourage and Cordelia, Chris’ younger sister Ann, his sister-in-law Julie, Juliette, Lily and Rosalie, three of her best friends from college – her bridesmaids – managed to convince them to stop their whining and get up and ready to go. That’s how they found themselves downstairs at nine in the morning where two Rolls-Royce were waiting to take them all to their destinations. When all Anabelle and Chris did was stare at William in disbelief, he laughed and tried to placate them. “It’s our wedding day, let me spoil you.” Honestly, unbelievable. They loved him so much.

“Like the three of you never spoil one another, huh, new cousin?” Cordelia teased and William rolled his eyes, childishly sticking out his tongue.

So they got in and were driven to the Grand Hotel of Oslo, where their wedding would be taking place. Once they arrived, Antoine, the manager, came to greet and congratulate them, directing all of them to the elevators and assuring them that their rooms were ready and brunch was served and he really hoped they enjoyed it. They were much to giddy to argue, so once they got to the top floor and were directed to their suites, Anabelle pouted only a little bit as she noticed that her boys would be together and without her.

“You are the bride, my love, go on and enjoy your day.” Chris told her with a smile that made her suspect he was into whatever was waiting for her, so she sighed, kissed them both goodbye and let her friends drag her to her own suite and really, she had the best fiancés in the world.

The suite was enormous, with big windows and beautiful furniture. In the big table, there was an assortment of brunch foods, pastries and fruits. Crystal flutes with mimosas and her favorite champagne.

“This is amazing.” She had said only to look to the other part of the room and see a kind of made-up spa. With massage tables, manicure and pedicure stations, rows of mirrors and chairs so they all could get their hair and make-up done and a row of smiling professionals. They all got light pink silk robes with bridesmaid written in the back and Anabelle got a white one with Bride spelled in pink cursive letters and slippers to match.

“Ms. Rosier, would you like to start with the facial or the full-body massage?” One of the girls said and Anabelle smiled.

“Really cousin, you couldn’t have found better halves.” Cordelia laughed at her and so they started their day.

By midday they had all been properly massaged, got their nails done and their faces had never looked better. They were served a light lunch and once Anabelle was getting her hair done, a knock sounded on the door and she received a big bouquet of white roses with the compliments of her soon-to-be husbands.

All that led to the current moment, where Anabelle was supposed to be getting dressed.

“C’mon then, darling, you have to get ready.” Julie told her. “I’m sure my brother-in-law must be dying of nerves right now.” Her laugh was gentle and Anabelle smiled.

“Alright.” She said and let herself be led to the other room where her dress was waiting for her. That was another thing, her dress. It had taken her five different stores to decide that she liked a lot of different things in different dresses and could never seem to find one that seemed just right. Her grandmother called her then and told her to simply get one made just for her, it would be an engagement gift from her grandparents, all she had to do was tell them who was her favorite wedding designer and they would call them for her.

That’s how she ended up with a tailor-made ball gown signed by the one and only Galia Lahav (they refused to show her the receipt). It was the perfect dress, though, made just for her exactly the way she wanted. Sophisticated and regal, her dress was called Imperia and came straight out of the Queen of Hearts collection, she had never felt more beautiful then the day she first tried it on. A ball-gown made of over-the-top satin with a multi-layered voluminous skirt and a delicate Swarovski belt instead of the big bow the designer had first suggested.

So, first things first, her cousin handed her the lingerie she especially bought for the occasion. White and made of soft, delicate lace, a strapless bra, panties and thigh high sheer socks embroidered at the top that clipped to the garter-belt.

“Great, you’re going to kill my brother and my new brother-in-law on their first night as married men.” Ann teased her, making the girls laugh and Anabelle tossed her slipper at her.

“Shut up, Ann.” She laughed. “It’s nothing they haven’t seen already, you know.”

“Ew.” Came the answer and it was Anabelle’s turn to laugh.

“Alright, Ms. Rosier, are you ready for the dress?” Anniken, the organizer asked her with a smile and Anabelle nodded. Gently, two of Anniken’s assistants picked up the dress and held it so she would step into it. They carefully adjusted it and Anabelle ran her hand down the skirt, feeling the silk and giving her friends a warm smile.

She sat down and put on her shoes, classical white Louboutins. Letting herself be guided to the big mirror where the jewelry was waiting for her. Small white diamond earrings from Yvel’s collection and a simple diamond necklace that circled close to her neck and had a long and delicate diamond string that reached the middle of her back, long gloves, matching her dress, that reached just above her elbows came next. She gave Cordelia a trembling smile as she fixed the veil to the braid in the back of her hairstyle – it was very simple, with just a little embroidery by the end of it, but it was very long, with a shorter part that fell around her arms and shoulders, the lenght opening behind her in a beautiful and fluid tail.

“You look beautiful.” Juliette told her, the girls already dressed in their own dresses. All Anabelle could muster as a response was a trembling smile that made her friend frown. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Gosh, there’s nothing wrong, I’m just being silly.” She dismissed with a wet laugh, her eyes looking misty. “Fuck this. I’m fucking nervous.” She confessed with an eyeroll.

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” Julie said and Anabelle let out a nervous breath. “Isak. Call Isak, please.” She said and she knew they could hear the tremble in her voice that indicated that tears were on the verge of falling.

She didn’t see who went to fetch her little brother, but suddenly there was a glass of Macallan 18 in her hand that she slowly sipped, even though she wanted to down it all in one go, alternating between drinking and stress smoking her cigarette as she stood in the balcony. “I was told you were freaking out but please don’t get drunk before you walk down the aisle.” She looked up to see her little brother clad in a very fancy tux, a white carnation pinned on the right side of his jacket.

“I won’t. I’m already a nervous wreck, don’t need to add a fall in front of everyone to it.” She snapped and he came forward, standing beside her in the balcony. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds until he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

“You know, Chris and William couldn’t stop talking about you and the honeymoon and your new place all day. It didn’t matter what we were talking about, they always ended up bringing you up – “Anabelle said something the other day...”, “that’s her favorite song”, “Anabelle told us about that”. It was quite annoying.” He laughed and Anabelle chuckled. “This guys, they’re mad about you. When you first told me you guys were going out, I was a bit worried, I don’t know why, I just was. But then I got to see the three of you together, in a relationship not only as friends, and I got it.” Isak shrugged. “I’m not sure if there’s such a thing as made for each other, but if there is, the three of you most certainly are. And you know what? You’re here, stress drinking and smoking because you’re nervous, but you know what they’re doing? Chain-smoking in the balcony and just as freaked out about letting you down.”

Anabelle laughed at that. “They could never let me down.” She said and rolled her eyes at his smug expression. “Guess we really are meant to be, huh?” She chuckled and he snorted. “Guess so. Now, finish that shit and get a mint, spray some perfume and stop freaking out. You have a wedding to attend.”

“You turned out to be quite bossy, haven’t you, little brother?” She teased and finished her cigarette, downing the last bit of her whiskey.

His only response was to extend his hand and give her a soft smile. “You’re going to rock this married thing.”

She laughed at him and took a bracing breath. As soon as she stepped back inside the suite, there were people fixing her hair and the last details of her make-up, Anniken coming up to her, her heels hitting the floor and her iPad in hand, a warm smile in her face. “Anabelle, it’s time to go downstairs. We’re already twenty minutes late.”

Anabelle took one more bracing breath and nodded, her friends had all already made their way to the place where the ceremony would take place and Isak was ushered to go as well.

The way down to the Golden Room was practically a blur, she blinked and once she opened her eyes again she was there. All of their friends coupled up and ready to go. Her eyes roamed over them, the girls looking ravishing in their champagne colored dresses, a sweetheart neckline, off the shoulders sleeves and flowy skirts made of silk, bouquets of white carnations in hand and the guys in expensive looking tuxedos, a carnation matching the ones in the bouquets on their lapels.

“Hello, sweetheart.” She heard and looked to the side where her grandfather was standing, his white hair neatly combed and his back straight, he looked every inch the powerful man that he was, but all she could see was the man who raised her. “You look beautiful.”

“Hi, grandpapa.” She smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Your father would most certainly cry.” He smiled. “He would be very proud of you.”

Anabelle smiled and looked away, willing the tears not to fall just yet. She heard Anniken and her assistants giving the finishing touches and orientations to everyone and then ushering her and her grandfather to the side, along with the little flower girls and ring bearers and then the doors were open.

She heard Spring, from Vivaldi, coming from the room and smiled remembering how Chris and William had bemoaned and complained when she told them she wanted a string quartet for the ceremony. After all the couples had walked inside, the doors closed once again, the song reaching its end, Bittersweet Symphony started and the doors opened once more, allowing the flower girls to walk inside.

Chris’ niece Allina and her twin sister Casey came first, the two three years old holding little baskets of flowers entered smiling and waving at everyone. Then came William’s five years old cousin, Michael, carrying a sign saying “No time to run, here she comes”, she could hear the laughter and could imagine the exasperated expressions of her fiancés. Finally, Anabelle’s little cousin Delilah and her brother Adrian entered, the little four years old girl with a sign saying “Almost forgot the rings!” and the six years old boy with the little white embroidered pillow, the three rings nestled in the middle of it.

Behind the closed doors, Anniken ushered Anabelle and her grandfather, Einar, to their places, the assistants making sure her veil looked perfect behind her and handing her the big cascade style bouquet, made of white orchids only. “Alright, ready to go then, Ms. Rosier?” She smiled.

“It’s the last time someone will call me that.” Anabelle replied, a warm feeling settling over her. “I’m ready.”

“Very well, then.” Anniken smiled and gave the go-ahead to everyone.

The string quartet started playing the Wedding March and the doors opened, as soon as they were open, her eyes zeroed on William and Chris at the front of the aisle. She stifled a wet chuckle once she saw their reaction to her – Chris’ hand gripped William’s arm as he wiped his eyes as subtly as possible. Her grandfather kissed her cheek and gently urged her forward, their arms linked. Slowly they made their way down the aisle.

She could see the beautiful room, right at the top of the aisle were placed two white supports with golden details, tall glass vases on top of it with enormous bouquets of white roses and orchids, by each side of the aisle were rows of white infinity chairs where their guests sat with big smiles, from the high ceilings of the room, big chandeliers illuminated the ceremony as well as various sized candles that were placed among flowers on the floor from the end to the top of the aisle, bathing the room in a warm golden glow. As she walked down the white carpet, she felt the tears threatening to fall. Behind her fiancés and the officiant was a wall made of white flowers with big candles in front of it.

Right before the altar, William and Chris walked to them, shaking Einar’s hand and kissing her cheeks. “You take good care of her, you hear me boys?” He told them and they smiled.

“Always.” Chris said, both of them taking her hands and guiding her until they were in front of the officiant.

“You look beautiful.” William told her as they went.

“Takke. And the two of you look like you’re about to cry.” She smiled and then Sigrun, the officiant, looked at them with a kind smile.

“Do you suppose we could get away with one kiss before it starts?” Chris asked and the officiant laughed and shook her head making him pout. “Ready?” She asked so just the three of them could hear her and they nodded. “Very well.” She said and then looked at the guests and started the ceremony.

Standing between the two loves of her life, Anabelle could barely pay any attention to the words coming out of her mouth, all she could think about was how thankful and lucky she was. Before she knew it, Sigrun was addressing them again. “Do you want to say your vows?” The dark haired woman asked and they nodded.

William was first, standing so he could face both of them. “Halla, my loves. I have a lot of things that I want to say to you but, as you know, I’m not very good with words, but despite of that, there’s one thing that I need to make sure that the two of you know. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I get to have you be the people I spend the rest of my life with. I get to be there for you and support you. I don’t have to honor and cherish you – I get to. And I will never take this honor you’re giving me for granted. I love you and I will continue to love you every day, for the rest of my life and after that.” Anabelle could forget all about looking composed and only shedding a few tears, as she felt them running down her face. In that moment, all she could see was William but she was one hundred percent sure that if she looked to her side, to Chris, he would be just like her.

“Chris?” Sigrun urged and he sniffed a few times, clearing his throat.

“You weren’t supposed to make me cry in front of people, William, we agreed on that.” He said making them all laugh, nodding a little, he finally looked up and at them and by the look in his eyes, Anabelle knew that if she had any hope of stopping her tears, they were long gone. Chris could fool anyone he wanted, but they knew that, when he put his mind to it, he was great with words.

“I spent a long time thinking of what to say to you today, because, in my mind, today is a regular day. We woke up with the cats walking all over us, had breakfast together, I slept in and Anabelle was late.” He said making everyone laugh. “It seemed normal to me, because of the obvious: I love you, just like any other day. But that didn’t seem like enough, so I started to think of all the things that I could promise you, and I realized that that isn’t possible. I wish I could stand up here and promise you the world, but the world isn’t mine to give. What I do promise is my world, and all it entails. My love, support, passion, compassion, and enthusiasm. I wish I could promise smooth sailing, but the winds aren’t mine to control. What I do promise is a ship built to carry you to safety, and sails to weather any storm. I wish I could promise you forever, but someone infinitely greater than I already has. What I do promise is every second of this time sliver of eternity I’ve been blessed with. I wish I could promise you riches, but every vault has its end. What I do promise you is a life of abundance — And abundance of love and support, of strength and vulnerability, of sharing and drive, of passion, and of adventure,” He stopped and gave them a cheeky smile. “I wish I could promise to always be as roguishly handsome as I am today, but, well... On second thought, have you seen my dad? Maybe that’s a promise I can keep.” He said and everyone laughed in the middle of their tears, then his eyes softened to something much more vulnerable and intimate. “I can’t even promise I’ll never hurt you, because even the best of intentions sometimes fall short. What I do promise is to always reach for you over my pride; to hold you, to heal you, and to seek forgiveness. I love you, with everything that I have.”

Anabelle didn’t take her misty eyes off of Chris, but she heard the way William was sniffing. “Anabelle?” The officiant asked with a soft smile and Anabelle nodded.

“Fucking hell, there goes my make-up” She said louder than anticipated to the joy of everyone who needed an excuse to try and stop crying. She smiled at William and Chris, handing her bouquet to one of the assistants who came to get it and positioned herself so she was able to look at both of them.

“There was this one time, back when we were on our last year of high school, we were up late and talking on the balcony, I remember that we were talking about growing old, and the two of you told me that you have a fear of growing old. You told me that growing old means being alone. I knew, it frightened both of you. But I want you to know, that from this day on, you won’t grow old alone.” She paused to take a breath and keep the tears at bay, her voice trembling. “I want to see the wrinkles forming on your handsome faces. I can’t wait to see every strand of your hair turn gray. That’s because for me, you two will always be the most handsome creatures in this world, even if your faces are all wrinkled and gray. You no longer have to fear of growing old and being alone because I will always be with you, by your sides. I promise to love you forever and be faithful. All those days left to me, I promise to spend them with you, loving you. The only thing I can’t promise is to obey you, because that’s creepy.” She smiled and they laughed at her. “But I promise you, I will never stop loving you.”

As she finished her vows, Anabelle wanted to laugh and leap at them, hug them and kiss them. With a movement of her hand, Sigrun beckoned the ring bearer and took the rings from the pillow, handing one to each of them. The rings were a matching set from Cartier’s Destinée collection, made from white gold, the only difference was that Chris and William’s had a single diamond on the top and on hers, they surrounded the ring.

The three of them were smiling so big their faces were hurting. As soon as they finished with the rings, the officiant told them what they wanted to hear. “Now, in the presence of your families and friends, I pronounce you husbands and wife.” She smiled at them and leaned a bit forward, her eyes twinkling. “Now you may kiss.”

That’s all they needed to hear, the next second they were kissing and holding one another. Although, to be fair, they could barely kiss with the big smiles splitting their faces.

***

The party was still going when they excused themselves to their suite for the night. In the morning, they would catch their plane to go to their honeymoon, but they couldn’t exactly wait any longer.

The entire night was like a dream. A lot of pictures were taken, the food was amazing and there wasn’t a single person who didn’t take advantage of the open bar. Also, the cake looked like an artwork and tasted even better than it looked. Now, though, they were tipsy and stumbling down the hallway, giggling like little kids as they reached the suite that previously on that day Anabelle had occupied to get ready.

It took him three tries, because they were laughing so hard, to open the door, but in the end, William managed to do it. At that point of the night, William’s bow tie was undone just like the first few buttons of his black shirt, Chris had lost his jacket somewhere and his sleeves were folded up. Finally, they entered the spacious room, giggling and kissing.

“I thought I would never stop laughing.” Chris said, referring to the awkward flirting one of their friends was using to try and get Juliette to dance with him.

They collapsed in giggles again, slowly sobering up as they sat down around the room. “I’ve been meaning to do this all night.” She groaned as she took off her shoes.

“Here, sweetheart.” William said as he handed her a flute of champagne, handing the other one to Chris and getting one for himself.

“Takke, love.” Chris kissed him as he took his glass and Anabelle smiled, getting up and making her way to the balcony. “Here.” Chris handed her a light noticing she forgot hers somewhere inside the room and she smiled at him, chastely pecking his lips.

They smoked side by side, William coming up behind them and wrapping himself around her, stealing her cigarette, as always, Chris handing her another one just as quickly. It was cold outside, the wind chilly and the grounds still white from the snow that fell the previous days. A winter wonderland, indeed. But they didn’t care about the biting cold, reveled in it, rather. After spending the night dancing and laughing, it was good to breath the crisp winter air.

William started a trail of kisses up her neck just as her cigarette was reaching its end, his arms holding her close to his body, Chris coming up to her front and smiling at her, kissing the other side of her neck and her cheek, reaching her mouth and claiming it in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that, alternating between kissing one another until the cold got too much to bear. “We should get inside.” William said, rubbing her arms and even though she was wrapped up in a faux fur coat, she was shivering.

Together, they made their was inside the room and closed the balcony doors behind them. She undid the rest of the buttons in William’s shirt as he did the same with Chris’. When they were down to their underwear, she turned around, silently asking for help with her dress. Cold, steady hands unzipped her and she let it pool at her feet, one by one, she took off the pins keeping her hair in place and it fell down her shoulders in long curls, she turned around to face them once again, found them watching her with rapt attention, William’s arms around Chris’ torso and Chris resting against him, happy expressions decorating their faces. She walked to them, clad only in the white lingerie and sheer stockings, she circled her arms around Chris’ shoulders and tilted her head so she could look them in the eyes.

“I love you.” She said. “So much.” Her voice was low, like a whisper, they had said that very same words so many times in their relationship, but still, they seemed to be as sacred as ever. Chris leaned down and claimed her lips once again, his hands cupping her face. His hands moved down then, caressed her shoulders, reached behind her and unclasped her bra and she let it fall to the floor, pressing her breasts against his muscled chest. He lightly traced his fingers down her sides, his head tilting to the side so William could kiss his neck. Suddenly, he picked her up, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist, his hands going under her thighs to support her, their movements so natural and easy it was obvious they came from a lot of practice.

He disentangled himself from William, kissing his lips as he passed him on his way to the bed. Gently, he laid her down on the bed, kissing her mouth and trailing kisses down her body, paying special attention to the left side of her neck, her breasts and her inner thighs, until he reached her panties. Her breath was labored, her chest rising and falling quickly with anticipation.

He licked her through the thin fabric of her panties, making them sheer and wet, she groaned as he touched her with his thumb, rubbing it between her folds, the lacy material of her underwear adding friction to it. “Please, love, stop teasing me.” She panted and he smirked at her, smug and so, so loving.

Finally – finally – Chris held her panties to the side, not bothering to take them off, and licked her. He knew exactly what to do – When to rub her clit, when to add a finger or two and the exact moment to fuck her with his tongue to make her arch her back and grip his hair with such strength she was sure he must be hurting. She let her head fall to the side as her free hand rolled her right nipple between her fingers and locked eyes with William. His eyes were dark, irises completely swallowed by his pupils, he came forward, bending down so he could kiss her. “C’mere.” She said against his lips and his grin was feral.

William positioned himself, one leg on each side of her head and slowly fed his length to her, shallowly thrusting into her mouth, her tongue running under his member every time he thrusted in and rubbing against his slit when he pulled out. She looked at him from under her eyelashes, trying to convey to him what she wanted. When all he did was run his thumb along her bottom lip, she placed her hands on his waist and pressed her sharp nails on the tender flesh. “Want me to fuck your mouth, do you?” He smirked at her and she moaned around his cock, making him groan and trace her hollowed cheeks. “Alright then, everything for my beautiful wife.” He chuckled and started to fuck her mouth, she could feel her throat fluttering around the head of his thick cock and moaned the best she could when he held her face still so he could set the pace. She was on the verge of coming from being overstimulated when he pulled out, a string of saliva connecting her lips to him.

“You’re beautiful with a cock in your mouth, love..” He whispered in her ear as she tried to catch her breath. He stroked his cock quickly and came with a deep groan, his release falling directly in her mouth. William fell to her side and took a couple of breaths, looking at her as soon as his high went down.

“What do you want to do now, huh?” He asked propped up on his elbow, his left hand playing with her breasts. She took one particularly sharp intake of breath instead. “You can barely speak, huh? Are you gonna come, then? Come in Chris’ mouth? All over his face, I know you love doing that.” His voice was low and his breath was warm against the side of her face. Chris could feel how close she was by the way her thighs were trembling and the high pitched gasps that escaped her, he pulled his fingers out of her cunt and, wet with her juices, inserted one of them on her ass. Her back arched out of the bed and it only took a couple of moments more until she came.

Anabelle was regaining her breath, her head lolled to the side, William pressing kisses down the side of her face. She came back to it to the sound of kissing, and opened her eyes to see both of her husbands kissing, Chris’ face glistening with her release making William’s shine as well as William stroked Chris, it took only a couple of moments until he came, gasping, his head pillowed by William’s shoulder.

“Now, that’s a sight I don’t mind waking up to everyday.” She said, her voice playful and they turned to look at her with matching smiles.

“It would be possible if sleeping beauty didn’t take forever to wake up every morning.” William teased and Chris rolled his eyes, an indignant expression in his face. “So, sweetheart, what’s in your mind for tonight, huh?” He asked, his grin turning mischievous as he reached to the side table and took a tissue to wipe his face clean, handing Chris one as well.

She smirked at them and turned a puzzled look to Chris when he got our of the bed to ruffle around his dress pants, coming up with a blunt and a light. “To celebrate!” He cheered and they chuckled at his antics. He climbed back in the bed until he was sitting cross-legged beside her laying form, William’s head pillowed by his folded arms on top of her stomach.

They passed around the blunt and smoked until they reached a comfortable daze, slowly making out, mouths languidly exploring one another. It was in the middle of William placing open mouthed kisses along her neck and Chris’ hands exploring William’s back, that she told them exactly what she had in mind for their first night as a married trio.

“I want- ah,” She gasped when William playfully nipped the tender spot just below her right ear. “I want Chris to fuck me.” She said and William whined, making her grin. “And I want you to fuck him at the same time.”

This time, when she finished speaking, William’s head shot up and he gave her one slow, predatory grin which he turned to Chris, making the black haired man smirk. “You’re devious, huh, Mrs. Magnusson-Schistad?” Chris said in a low voice and she grinned at her new name.

“Quite a bit, Mr. Magnusson-Schistad.” He laughed a gentle laugh, but it was quickly replaced by a moan when William manhandled him into the position he wanted. They would deny it forever, probably, but both of them always got hot and bothered whenever William did that, pushed and pulled until he got his way.

He positioned Chris so he was laying down with his knees bent, his feet planted firmly on the bed, Anabelle turned to her side and laid half on top of him, her right hand caressing his hair and the other trailing down his chest and abs. William looked at him from his place between his legs, their cocks quickly hardening again. With one last cheeky grin, William lowered himself and licked a long stripe over Chris’ hole, their dark haired husband gasping and fluttering his eyes closed. “Fuck.” He murmured.

Anabelle smirked and leaned up, slowly kissing Chris’ mouth, his hands that previously were gripping the sheets now found their way to her body, trailing over her bare back and settling on her sides. She trailed kisses from the base of his neck until she once again found his mouth, they were barely kissing at this point, her husband panting on her mouth, lost in the pleasure of it. Anabelle looked up to his face, his cheeks were flushed a deep pink color, his eyes glazed over and his lips bitten red, she moaned at the sight. “You look wrecked, baby.” His half-lidded hazel eyes focused on her once more and she chuckled at his failed attempt to smirk at her.

“Like wha- fuck, William.” His sentence was interrupted by a deep groan and by the way his muscles were tensing, she could tell that William was doing a pretty good job.

Anabelle was in the middle of kissing him when she felt a pair of strong hands trailing up her thighs, cupping her ass – a hard hand coming down and slapping her, she let out a groan, could feel the wetness between her legs increasing. Looking over her shoulder to where William was leaning over her. He bent down to nip at her ear. “I think you’re ready, baby.” He said to Chris, his voice deep and low.

Chris nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down and Anabelle moved from her place on top of him so he could get into a more comfortable position. He went easily, to their favorite position, her back to the bed, Chris slowly crawling over her, kissing her hard and quick, his fingers finding their way to her wet folds, roughly entering her. “You’re so fucking wet, babe.” He groaned in her mouth and she nodded frantically. 

With one, quick movement he bent her almost in half, her legs going over his strong shoulders as he knelt in the bed. “C’mon then, Chris, fuck me already.” She whispered in his ear when he kissed her again, only to hear him groaning. He entered her with a swift movement, thrusting deep and hard, she couldn’t stop her gasp even if she wanted to. He fucked her hard for couple of minutes and then he stilled, she could rage at him for it, but instead she looked over his shoulder to see William’s front pressed to Chris’ back, hands gripping his waist and mouth trailing kisses to the sensitive spot just below his left ear, nipping and sucking a purple bruise to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His right hand disappeared and she knew he was aligning his member.

“Are you ready, darling?” He asked and Chris gently nodded. “I need words.” William said and made his point with one particular hard slap to his ass. She smirked when Chris’ eyes fluttered closed. 

“I’m ready, go on.” He finally said and William, oh, so gently, pushed him forward so he was half bent on top of her. With one hand keeping him steady on the middle of his back and the other placed on his waist, William entered him, slowly. Chris’ eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a small ‘o’.

After a few hard thrusts, Chris picked up his own pace and started fucking her once again. Anabelle’s hands found their way to his strong back, gripping him tightly, she was sure to be leaving marks behind.

Chris alternated between thrusting into her and fucking himself back on William’s cock, his muscles straining, the arms holding him up shaking with the effort. Her hands traveled from his back, cupping his face instead and making him look up at her instead of hiding his face on her neck. She looked into his eyes, glazed over, his pupils so dilated his eyes looked black. One of his hands came up and trailed all the way from her ass to where she was stretched around his thick length. The movement making him lower himself even more, it must have done something to their angle, because the next second William’s left hand was gripping his waist tightly as the other made its way up to his neck, holding him down. 

William lowered himself until his front was pressed to Chris’ back, his thrusts becoming short but just as strong as before. All she saw was a hand being raised and next thing she heard was a hard slap and a stuttered moan from the man directly above her. His fingers playing with her clit, making her gasp and arch her back the best she could. 

Anabelle opened her eyes and looked at William’s face, the glint in his eyes letting her know that he was about to take even more control of the situation. She tried to fool herself into thinking she hated it, but the heat of anticipation that settled over her made it clear that she was thrilled with the prospect. He planted open mouthed kisses to the side of Chris’ face, the parts he could reach and locked eyes with her. “Keep your hands above your head, sweetheart.” His voice was gentle but she knew it wasn’t a suggestion.

Slowly she raised her arms until they were crossed above her head, she saw Chris’ right hand move to hold them there, but he never managed it, because William’s next move was to stand on his knees once again and pick both of Chris’ wrists and hold them crossed at the small of his back. They were at his mercy and he knew it, Anabelle cursed at him in her mind once she saw the way his eyes darkened even more and his mouth stretched into a self satisfied smirk. By the look he gave her, he knew exactly what she was thinking, his only response was to raise an eyebrow and give a particular hard thrust that made Chris loose his own rhythm. 

They moved like that for what could have been hours or just a couple of minutes, until Anabelle was considering letting go of her position and use her hands to reach her orgasm, the room filled with gasps and deep moans, she was almost there, could feel the heat coil in a tight knot in her belly, her whole body tense with the prospect of bliss. Just as she was about to do it, William locked eyes with her once again. “You’re coming on his cock alone, so don’t even think about it.”

She whimpered but kept her position. After a couple of particularly hard and well aimed thrusts, her body stilled, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip as she reached her release. Her husband continued to fuck her as she rode out her orgasm, their brunette husband not stopping even once, thrusting into Chris in a rough pace, judging by Chris’ face, William was hitting his spot at every thrust, because soon after her, he too was stilling completely, pulling out at the last possible moment and painting her belly with his release.

William didn’t take too long after the two of them, a few more thrusts and he was coming inside their husband, continuing his movements until the last wave of his orgasm. At once, their bodies relaxed. Her legs came down from Chris’ shoulders, her aching arms holding him close from where he collapsed on top of her. Chris whimpered as William pulled out, their taller spouse falling to their side. 

They stayed like that, coming down from where they were floating, their bodies loose and sated. Eventually, the room turned too cold even with the heating on, forcing them out of their blissful states..

“I think we should clean up.” Anabelle said and wrinkled her nose. “There’s dried cum in my belly and it’s annoying.”

Her partners had the nerve to laugh at her, Chris only stopping when he got up from his position on top of her and felt the same, groaning instead. “I’m getting back at you, William.”

William smiled innocently, rising from the bed and picking her up bridal style. “C’mon, stop complaining, it’s our first night as a married trio.” His voice was light and Anabelle smiled as her arms went around his neck. Chris following close as they all made their way to the suite’s large bathroom.

***

Later, when they were clean, their bodies still warm from the bathtub too-hot water, the room a mix of scents ranging from chamomile shampoo and lavender bath-bombs to weed and a very expensive brand of cigarettes that William insisted on buying, they were finally laying down.

Entwined in each other as they came down from the very eventful day and wrapped up in a thick duvet, Anabelle got a good look on their left hands. She was laying down with her head pillowed by William’s chest, Chris spooning her from behind, his breath steady against her neck. They had their hands together and she smiled at the sight of their matching rings. 

There were already tons of photos and Instagram stories of the day leading up to their big night, the ceremony and the party afterwards. Small clips of the guys playing video-games instead of getting ready, a particularly sweet picture of William pulling Chris to his lap and their fond smiles at one another; of the big flower arrangements; from her bridesmaids and herself with their cute robes and big rolls on their hair – of face masks and half a dozen bottles of champagne. A truly embarrassing picture of herself already dressed and ready to go, but nervously smoking and drinking in the balcony, Isak rolling his eyes at her as he tried to coerce her to go back inside. Various different clips from her walking down the aisle, pictures with dozens of hearts surrounding them during the vows and five different clips from their “first kiss”, loud cheering in the back. 

From the party there were a lot as well. The girls fighting over the bouquet and their first dance; a very funny one that Even took that showed Anabelle threatening the Penetrators once she realized they were planning of showering the three of them with champagne. Pictures that were cute, funny and dorky. Sensual, sweet and aesthetic. All kinds of them. Giving a sneak peek of the most important day of their lives. 

Still, her favorite moment wasn’t there, on Instagram profiles, neither would it be on the pictures of the official photographer that spent half of the night going crazy over the fact that the three of them were more interested in dancing and jumping in front of the DJ than in staying still and posing to the pictures. She was sure there would be photos of them with flushed cheeks and smiles so big that dimples would appear, hair no longer perfect but rather messy from making out when they excused themselves to smoke on the balcony that was decorated with the prettiest flowers.

But there would be no pictures or clips of them right now. Entwined in bed, legs tangled together, hair with no product and zero make-up on. Just the three of them, naked in bed, for the first time as a married trio, slowly drifting to sleep, hands clasped together, rings proudly shining. Very quietly so she wouldn’t jostle and wake them up, she took her phone from under the pillow and took a picture of their hands that were resting in William’s chest.

Ignoring the huge amount of notifications, she uploaded the black and white picture of their hands to her Instagram, tagging the boys, it took her no time to think of the caption.

Their wedding was romantic and sweet, with classical music during the ceremony and heavy bass at the party, just how they liked, just how they always were during their entire relationship. They never were the type to slow dance to Sinatra or Elvis Presley, more along the lines of getting high and dancing at three in the morning to the Arctic Monkeys and Zayn, sometimes The Weeknd and the 1975 – Harry Styles if they were feeling particularly romantic that day; Hozier and Lorde and so many indie bands they lost count.

She turned off her phone after setting the alarm so they wouldn’t miss their flight and closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her quickly. 

“See the stars, they're shining bright – Everything's alright tonight.”


End file.
